1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of light curing devices and, more particularly, in the field pneumatic cooling systems configured to cool hand-held light curing devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the field of dentistry, dental cavities are often filled and sealed with photosensitive compounds that are cured by exposure to radiant light energy. These compounds, commonly referred to as light-curable compounds, are placed within dental cavity preparations or onto dental surfaces where they are subsequently irradiated by light. The light is typically generated by a light curing device with a lamp such as a halogen lamp bulb, a light-emitting diode (LED), a plurality of LEDs, or an LED array. The light that radiates from the light curing device is emitted directly within the mouth of a patient or it is channeled into the mouth of a patient with an appropriate light guide. The emitted light causes photosensitive components within the photo-sensitive compounds to polymerize, thereby hardening the compounds within the patient's mouth.
One problem experienced with existing light curing devices, however, is that the incorporated light sources (e.g., lamps, LED, or LED array) generate heat that is typically undesired. The heat generated by the light curing devices is generally undesired because it can potentially create discomfort to the patient, such as when the light curing device happens to come in contact or immediate proximity with the sensitive mouth tissues of the patient. Heat generated by the light curing device can also create discomfort for the practitioner who is holding the light curing device. Accordingly, it is generally desirable to minimize the heat of the light curing device during use.
One method for minimizing the heat of a light curing device is to use heat sinks that are configured to dissipate the heat. For example, the light source(s) of the light curing device can be mounted on a heat sink, in contact with a heat sink, or in close proximity to a heat sink. Heat sinks, which operate on the principles of conduction and convention, are well known in the art of thermodynamics.
To further increase the ability of a heat sink to diffuse heat, certain existing light curing devices have been equipped with a fan that is disposed within the housing of the light curing device and that is configured to blow air over the heat sink, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,134, to Kovac et al. Although the fan helps to dissipate the heat generated by the light curing device, the added size and weight of the fan can increase the overall size and weight of the light curing device.